Household addressable media networks, such as cable and satellite television networks, allow network operators to provide specific content to target households. For example, an advertiser may be able to send one version of an advertisement to a first segment of households and another version of the advertisement to a second segment of households. Receiver devices, such as set-top-boxes (STB), may be configured to cache targeted content so that the targeted content may be accessed locally when a programming slot, such as an advertising slot, requires the targeted content. However, accessing and caching the targeted content is performed outside of normal content access for the receiver device, such as normal television viewing by a user. Existing technology provides for additional broadcast streams for transmitting the targeted content to the receiver devices for local storage. However, this introduces inefficiencies and extra cost into the operation of the media network due to the need to handle extra bandwidth. Accordingly, a media network may benefit from a system in which targeted content may be provided to receiver devices for local caching without also requiring additional resources that diminish the value of targeted content within a household addressable network.